Even My Mom Would Try To Get Me Out
Even My Mom Would Try To Get Me Out is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 31' Paul remains feeling low after the vicious blindside of his closest ally Courtney, with Stephen and Azri jumping ship in order to side with the Lautan alliance. He begins to question whether there is any point is trying to stay in the game, seeing no way out of his current position. Lincoln continues to remain shocked that he is still in the game, having expected to be voted out along with his other allies earlier on in the merge. Despite still being in the game, he begins to see his chances of winning as low, noting that almost the entirety of the final six are playing better games than him. 'Day 32 (Immunity Challenge)' Challenge: Home Truths Answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. The individual with the most correct answers wins immunity. Winner: Azri ''Note: As the questionnaire for this challenge was sent out before the previous tribal council finished, Courtney remained a valid answer for the polls, meaning several individuals answered her and still gained a point. 'Day 33' Upon returning from the immunity challenge, Paul gets to work speaking to the others, hoping to turn the group on Mearl, who he feels is the head of the opposing snake. He first approaches Lincoln, whom he feel he developed a small bond with previous to Courtney's blindside. Paul then approaches Azri, who he sees as being another potential vote against one of his opponents. Azri seems keen on the idea of going against Mearl, wanting to follow his strategy of flipping back and forth. Paul continues his journey talking to every individual in the game, this time approaching Shady, who Azri had told him was somewhat interested in changing up the game. Paul and Lincoln talk again, with Lincoln asserting firmly that he wishes to target Stephen, not wanting to let his biggest threat get past this vote. He tells Paul to play his hidden immunity idol, and that to do this will benefit their new alliance. Paul however continues to remain frustrated with Lincoln, deciding to plant seeds of paranoia by claiming the others have mentioned they want to vote Lincoln out of the game. Whilst speaking with Mearl, Paul tries to persuade him to vote someone else, continuing his idol bluff. However, in the midst of the conversation Mearl picks up that Paul is worried about the vote, deducing that the idol must therefore be false. Despite Paul doing his best to back peddle, Mearl remains suspicious, believing Paul to have bluffed about his idol to the entire group. After the discussion, Mearl approaches his closest ally Shady, telling him about the plan he has come up with. Meanwhile, Stephen himself is beginning to panic, having not been approached by anyone to talk about in depth discussions, realizing that he is likely in trouble now that he is vulnerable for the first time since merging. Paul and Stephen come together again, realizing that both their backs may be against the wall, and that rather than to let fate decide which of them leave, to take the game back into their own hands. The two continue talking, highlighting that to ensure they remove someone against them, that they may in fact need to target Lincoln, who is the easiest vote off out of those siding with Mearl (due to Mearl having an idol, and Shady showing willingness to vote out Mearl, something Lincoln refused to promise). Before tribal council, the four vulnerable individuals remain paranoid, unsure as to which of them will be voted out, with the vote proving to be the most pivotal of the game so far. At tribal council, Paul continues to act as if he's safe, making sure to bluff hard about his fake idol. In the end, the bluffing is proven to be successful, with the group particularly annoyed to discover his idol was a fake. Mearl plays his hidden immunity idol, but it isn't needed, as he receives no votes from his competitors, with Mearl voting to eliminate Paul, whilst Lincoln is left alone in voting for Stephen. The last remaining Lautan members are blindsided as they see Azri, Shady, Paul and Stephen have banded together to remove Lincoln from the game in a 4-1-1 vote, signaling a power shift once again, and that their own lies had been used against them. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Trivia * There were several more conversations that are not posted on this episode summary, namely more between Lincoln & Paul, Stephen & Paul, Mearl & Paul and Shady & Paul. Many were edited down and placed in a descriptive paragraph to save time and prevent clutter.